


Collision 2077

by Lady_Despara



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is a badass, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Cyberpunk 2077, Katanas go brr, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Despara/pseuds/Lady_Despara
Summary: Another shortfic for the SPOP Discord Beacon Event.Adora is a ganggoon in The Horde and wants out.
Relationships: Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 2





	Collision 2077

Adora revved the engine of her custom Thorton Mackinaw, a big beast of a truck. Her nerves caused her hands to tremble at the steering wheel. She was frazzled beyond belief at what she was about to do. She knew what turning against The Horde would mean. But she had to. For both of them. For Catra and Glimmer.

She met them only a few weeks back when they were spotted snooping around one of The Horde’s storage facilities she was meant to guard. They had been trying to break in to destroy to steal some preem equipment. A sword of all things that apparently could cut through just about anything. And apparently some fixer out there wanted to pay good money to take it off The Horde’s hands. 

By all accounts she should have shot them dead when she found them. But something about the way the two of them looked at her stopped her finger from pulling the trigger. The thing that really made Adora stop dead in her tracks was the Sword they had in their hands. A katana with a golden hilt and a silver blade. And when Catra offered her a cut of the pay to turn against The Horde Adora let them go. But not before taking the Sword and stashing it somewhere safe. Something about it spoke to her and she couldn’t tell why.

And truth be told she hated working for The Horde. She didn’t mind the chrome she got out of it but the methods they employed never quite sat well with Adora. Flatlining some gonks never got to her, no. It was the way they made their braindances. The torture. That always upset her. Not that she’d let any of her fellow ganggoons know. No she kept that shit to herself. But it wasn’t like she could go anywhere else. It was either you work for The Horde and help run Fright City or you were one of its citizens, just a sitting duck waiting to be flatlined the moment some Horde ganger decided they wanted to end you.

Adora later tracked the pair down. She needed to track them down. She couldn’t tell why but something about them felt important. Like she was meant to know them. Eventually Adora found them, hiding out in some rat-infested motel on the edge of town. Which made sense to Adora. Solos, Fixers, they all either worked for The Horde or, if they were independent, were constantly at odds with The Horde. At first the pair were cautious of Adora and they had a good right to be. A Horde gang member just showed up at their rat-hole motel. Which is why she offered the Sword to the pair. 

And when she did she told them about all of her worries about The Horde. She opened up to them much to her own shock, and they understood. They didn’t mock her or shun her. They accepted her soft side, her side that cared and was upset at The Horde’s methods. Something that likely would have gotten her dead in a ditch somewhere if she told anyone in The Horde. Upon hearing this Glimmer and Catra refused the Sword. Told Adora she should have it instead. 

The next several weeks were spent pulling gigs with them on the side when she could slip out from The Horde’s eyes. Usually their fixer, a guy named Bow, would set them up with only the most preem gigs he could find. And all of them never came close to the cruelty that she had to inflict in The Horde. Sure they’d rough someone up if the gig called for it, but that was it. A kick here, a punch there. All just to get the point across not to screw with whoever hired them. Her favorite though was the jobs she got to play the hero. Being able to save people from scavvers and kidnappers. They always made her feel good, like she was making Fright City just that little bit brighter. Not that she’d let either Glimmer or Catra know that. Even opening up she still liked to keep her hardened persona up.

As time went on, Glimmer, Catra, and herself started to grow closer. It started with some playful flirting. A teasing comment here, a cute joke there. But soon they were talking about dating and how it would work. And then they actually went on one, all three of them, something Adora would never have imagined. Being in The Horde she never had time for any sort of romantic interests. It was all happening so fast and Adora couldn’t be happier.

But things in Fright City rarely end on a happily ever after and Adora knew that.

Eventually her leader, a miserable cybered up half man named Hordak, found out. Somehow he knew she’d been spending time outside of The Horde. Had been pulling gigs for herself on the side. And that was a very big no-no in The Horde. No, in The Horde all jobs went through Hordak and Hordak alone. And if you broke that rule Hordak wasn’t one to take betrayal lightly. 

When Adora had been summoned before him she was sure she’d end up dead. Flatlined and thrown into some incinerator. But Hordak’s retribution never came. He didn’t yell or scream. Hell he didn’t even take back the Sword he made sure to let Adora he knew about. Instead he simply released her from his service. Told her she was free to go. Adora was skeptical, worried she was going to turn around and end up with a bullet in the back of her brain. But it never came.

Instead she walked out of The Horde’s Headquarters a free woman. But when she got back to the trio’s apartment they were gone and the apartment was torn apart. A note hung on the wall that simply read “You didn’t think it’d be that easy, did you?

Which brings her here. 

A T-shaped intersection just down the road from The Horde’s Headquarters. Bow got her intel that Glimmer and Catra were going to be transported to another facility after getting captured by Hordak. 

This was her chance to get them back. She needed them back. She finally found love in this shithole of a city and she wasn’t about to lose that.

The caravan approached from the left. She revved her engine some more. The moment they were in sight she gunned it. 30, 40, 70mph her truck got to before…

Collision. 

Her Thorton took the brunt of the hit with the lead truck, spraying splintered metal and glass everywhere. Her head slammed into the truck's steering wheel bypassing the airbag entirely. She was dazed, blood pouring from a huge gash. But she could hear the shouting as the trucks stopped and The Horde gangers poured out. But the thing that pulled her out of her haze was Glimmer and Catra’s voices. They were faint but she could hear them.

“Adora!”

Her eyes snapped wide open and she grabbed her Sword.

Over those weeks she learned something about this Sword. It wasn’t just any katana. No, it was special. It really could cut through anything. The only problem was someone needed to bind with it by using a passphrase. And knowing the fight ahead Adora figured now was as good a time as any to activate it.

Adora raised the katana above her head, its silver blade gleaming in the neon lit streets of Fright City. She looked on at the gather group of ganggoons in front of her.

“For the honor of Grayskull!” Adora yelled.

“User ‘She-Ra’ recognized” The Sword chimed back. 

At the passphrase the Sword activated, a blue beam of laser light igniting along the edge of the katana. Simultaneously a force field clung to Adora’s form, rainbow light ensconcing her from head to toe.

“Fire!” The ganggoons yelled.

Adora rushed forward, her Sword of Protection doing its namesake's job well. The bullets of the gangers ricocheted off of her force field as she gained distance on them. The more cowardly of them started to back away while the less intelligent of them stood their ground. Once she met with the first ganger there was a sizzle and his arm flew off, no blood and no gore. Just simple, clean, cauterized wounds left behind. It didn’t stop him from screaming though.

Upon seeing this the smart ones ran away. Still left a lot of Horde soldiers for Adora to deal with.

Cutting through them with ease Adora made her way, inch by inch to the car she heard Glimmer and Catra’s voices from. Not wanting to waste time Adora ripped the van’s door off its hinges using her cybernetic limbs. She immediately unshackled them and kissed them both, a kiss filled with passion. 

“I love you both. I thought I was going to lose you.” Adora said, her eyes filled with tears.

“We’re never going to leave you dummy.” Catra replied as she let out a chuckle, an obvious attempt to lighten Adora’s spirits.

“Yeah ‘Dora, we’re not going anywhere.” Glimmer said as she wiped Adora’s eyes.

“Good, then let’s go home.” Adora replied, finishing the job Glimmer did and wiping the rest of the tears away from her eyes. 

As they walked away Glimmer spoke up.

“Hey maybe we should move. I’ve heard good things about a city called Bright Moon.”

“Can’t be any worse than this shithole.” Catra replies.


End file.
